zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Technical
Introduction The 'Technical '''is an armed transport vehicle fielded by all GLA generals except the Boss one. It is more or less a GLA version of the Humvee. Overview The ''Technical assistance grants vehicle or Technical is a civilian guerrilla warfare light vehicle that was based on a Toyota Hilux pickup truck strapped with various improvised light armour and that uses four small but sturdy wheels to move across uneven terrain. The open storage compartment houses a machine gun to mow down enemy infantry as well as any vehicles that do not have military grade armour plates. It has five seats in which two of the frontal seats are occupied by the driver and other vital equipment (radar, computer, weapon ammo, etc...) and three back seat for passengers. The Technical is a small and speedy truck with a machinegun mounted on its rear. It represents the purest form of hit'n'run tactic so popular amongst the GLA fighters thanks to its high speed and mobility. Furthermore, it can transport 3 infantry units. The vehicle is very useful for dropping infantry to a far location in little time and then return to base, pick up more infantry and drop them as fast as possible. For a general like Huchum, such a vehicle is a precious asset when it comes to preparing a massive frontal assault fast. However the Technical is not a Humvee: it is less armored and can only rely on its machine gun, as it has no fireports for the infantry garrisoned inside to shoot from, however, Technical passengers have better survivability than Humvee passengers, the former simply emerging unharmed while the latter perishes with the ride. This vehicle is unsuitable for a heavy fighting due to its low firepower and weak armor, it can fight off enemy infantry as long as they do not consist of too many AT units; you should think of the Technical as a taxi cab designed to quickly bring your troops on the battlefield and help maintain a constant flow of infantry reinforcements instead. Assessment Pros: * Armed transport unit. * Can transport up to 3 footmen. * Very high speed, can go from an end of the map to the other quickly. * Garrisoned infantry can survive its destruction. * Convenient for fast pick up and drop. * Effective against infantry. Cons: * Passengers cannot fire from inside due to a lack of fireports. Can only rely on its mounted machinegun. * Poorly armored, very vulnerable to AT weapons. * Mediocre range. Quotes (In English) The Technical reuses vanilla Zero Hour quotes. When Created * Bolted down and ready! When Selected * What do you want? * What? * We fear nothing! * Our clan is strong! * We take what we need. * Let's get in the fight! When Ordered to Move * Find me a crash site! * We are going. * Hang on! * Yes, I know... * It still runs! When Ordered to Scavenge Parts * Gonna make a pick up. * I could use one of those. * Let's go get some parts! * Let's make a salvage run. * Looks like a good mod! When Passengers are Leaving * Everybody out! * Get out, quick! * Out of my vehicle, all of you! When Ordered to Attack * Good idea! * I'll take what I need. * What's in it for me? * We'll take him apart! * Let's do some bodywork! * They can be recycled! * Floor it! * *laughing* Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Vehicles Category:Transport Vehicles Category:Anti-infantry Vehicles